


Undoubtedly

by SongOfTheFlame



Series: Jealousy & Undoubtedly [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, but still one anyways, chocolate is a slightly less disaster gay, coffee is still a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: A sequel to Jealousy!Coffee is still a disaster gay but it is okay because so is Chocolate





	Undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaTheoreoMoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheoreoMoona/gifts).



> Special thanks to @LunaTheoreoMoona for giving me the inspiration and motivation to make a second part!

     "Uh, Chocolate. I was wondering if we could speak in private for a moment?"

 

      Chocolate perked up at the sound of Coffee's voice. He would not admit it, but Chocolate's heart started beating a little faster when he head the other call his name. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart, and then turned around with a smile.

 

      "Of course!"

 

       The two walked outside exiting to the small garden outside of the restaurant. When Coffee stopped, Chocolate noticed the other looked nervous, he frowned slightly.

 

      "Coffee, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Coffee's gaze snapped up from his fidgeting hands to look at Chocolate with slight surprise.

 

      "Y-yeah, I'm, fine, why wouldn't I been fine?" The blond laughed nervously, face dusted with a faint pink that made the other Food Soul feel a similar tingling in his own cheeks. And while he found the Coffee's reaction quite adorable, Chocolate wasn't convinced.

 

     "I'm not an idiot, I can tell something's bothering you," He insisted with a sincerity that made Coffee's heart skip a beat or two, at this point he really wasn't counting to be completely honest. Coffee's eyes darted around nervously as he tried to think of something to say, his words caught in his throat, or rather, his heart. Eventually he let out a groan, pulling away from Chocolate and grasping at his own hair in frustration.

 

     "Fuck! Why did I let Tiramisu talk me into this!" He half-yelled half-groaned, "I knew this was a fucking stupid idea! How could I be such an idiot to think this would work!"

 

     Chocolate blinked a few times, surprised as he watched Coffee's sudden outburst.

 

     "I don't know what you're talking about, what did Tiramisu talk you into? What do you think won't work-"  
  


     "Isn't it obvious?! Telling you about how I feel about you Chocolate, that I love-"

 

      Coffee stopped, slapping a hand over his mouth, face now bright red. Chocolate's eyes widened while his heart entered a state of equal parts joy and panic. Okay, maybe a bit more joy, but he really wasn't processing things fully at the moment.

 

      "S-shit, Chocolate I... I'm sorry, damn it  I'm a fucking idiot I shouldn't-"

 

     Coffee stopped as a summery noise filled the air. Laughter. Chocolate was laughing. In any other circumstance, hearing the other Food Soul's deep yet heartfelt chuckle would have made Coffee's heart beat faster than one would think possible, but now his heart dropped. He braced himself for rejection, instead he was met with one of Chocolate's hands gently cupping one of his cheeks. Coffee didn't think his face could get any redder, but here they were. Chocolate looked in the other's soft blue eyes with a smile.

 

     "That's what you were so worked up about?" He asked, Coffee found himself unable to speak, instead nodding, "Coffee dear, have you not noticed me flirting with you for months?"

 

     Upon hearing Chocolate call him "dear" Coffee felt his knees damn near give in under him.

 

    "W-well," Coffee finally stammered out, "I just assumed you were joking around."

 

    Chocolate frowned slightly.

 

    "Then I'm sorry for not making my intentions clear," He said, a smile once again pulling at the corners of his mouth. There was a warm silence between the two before Coffee finally spoke again.

 

    "So... Does that mean..." Coffee started, but trailed off. Instead of gaining a vocal response, he instead found Chocolate's lips gently pressed against his. Coffee froze up in surprise, but when he realized what was going on he relaxed, leaning into the kiss. He felt Chocolate wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer gently. Eventually they broke apart, and Coffee found himself unable to stop peering into Chocolate's eyes, not minding how his glasses had slipped partway down his face. Chocolate smiled lovingly.

 

    "I love you too Coffee. I love you undoubtedly."

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request short stories and headcanons on my tumblr @tiramisus-spoon!


End file.
